


[鲨美RPS] East of Eden

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 有肉肉肉肉肉慎入！明天去看Song to Song了，趁着被脑内的人设打脸前写了这个BGM 是我对Song to Song 以及麦扣目前人设的理解: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bex9bA7oQwAP.S.：给Song to Song剪的角色MV 也用的这首歌：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av9238189/?zw





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有肉肉肉肉肉慎入！
> 
> 明天去看Song to Song了，趁着被脑内的人设打脸前写了这个
> 
> BGM 是我对Song to Song 以及麦扣目前人设的理解: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bex9bA7oQwA
> 
> P.S.：给Song to Song剪的角色MV 也用的这首歌：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av9238189/?zw

1

看到那条信息时，他正从床上起来走去厨房煮茶喝。手机屏幕上闪烁着很多条信息，点开，有几条是经纪人的，然后Michael那几条就在Lisa发的晚安上面。

很短一句：“周末吃饭吗？”

下一条：“我在意大利，抱歉。”

再下一条：“周末回伦敦。”

 

Michael发短信有个习惯，他不知道其他人发现了没。如果他是清醒的，发的短信都是一段段的，条理清晰，标点符号都不带错的。如果喝醉了，就会像这样分句发，写下一句时好像都不记得上一句发了什么。

而且语气好像他们上回见面不是隔着超过三个月似的。

 

和这个人的关系总是这样，根本没个准头，但好像这也不能完全怪Michael，尤其是想到这三个月以来、包括再之前的三个月、再再之前的三个月没见过几次的原因——

 

他下意识地打出了ok，但还没按下回复。水烧开了，手机被遗忘在一边。

 

2

大概是蒙特利尔的最后一晚，他们在酒吧里坐了个booth，人很多、很挤，他半个人尴尬地靠在Michael怀里，后者整晚就那么坐着，胳膊伸开，好像要搂他肩膀，但又只是搭在沙发上而已，没有多余动作。

他则是一个晚上都在兴致勃勃地抽着纸牌，玩着无伤大雅的真心话大冒险。有那么个瞬间他们就快逼着Nick说出他内心深处对Jen还未能忘情了，他有点喝醉了，得意洋洋，不小心往后一靠，Michael的胸膛迎接了他，那人顺便搂住他一下，还故意往前探拿下一杯酒，这样一下子贴得更紧。

明明环境吵得要命，但他仍然感觉到Michael沉稳有力的心跳，仿佛喝多少都不会醉。

可能是他背脊一下子僵直的缘故，Michael很快撤开了，继续维持着他若即若离的姿态。

 

当晚剩下的时间，他喝掉了不知道多少杯威士忌，几乎都要冒汗了，终于起来上一趟洗手间。回去的路上，他拐到外面想抽支烟，才在浑身上下摸打火机，Michael就神奇地出现了，叼着一支点燃的烟，还递给他一只打火机。

他们沉默地站在蒙特利尔的夏夜里抽烟，抽到最后他对Michael说：“别再这样了。”

对方一瞬间露出些许祈求的神色，让他得迅速换一层很严密的壳，才能不表现出动容。Michael最终踩灭了烟，先走回去了。他等了十分钟，再回去时，刚好赶上他们散场。直到回酒店，Nick都是他忠诚的贴身保镖。

Michael走在后面和Oscar讲话，发出些笑声，一面抽烟，一面咳嗽。

他踢走了路边的小石子。

 

别再哪样了呢？恐怕他自己也不知道。

 

那之后大概大半年，冬天，在伦敦，他们录节目。期间Michael几次看他，明目张胆地，但很快又撤走了那目光。

大概是因为他节目上开的玩笑，结束后，Michael特意到他化妆间门口，问他：“是不是没事了？”

说实在的他不知道要怎么答这问题，一边穿大衣一边问：“你说哪件？”

Michael正要说下一句的档口，Norton不知道从哪个角落里冒出来，开始打趣他们，问他们等下是不是要去喝一杯。他还打算开两句玩笑的时候，Michael抢先答了，恐怕不行了，我明天早上有活动。

Norton笑Michael是大忙人，他跟着揶揄，他们一起走到studio门口，然后各自钻进自己的车子，他发动车子时Michael对他挥了挥手。

他等着短信，可能是在等，但最终到第二天早上仍然什么都没有时，他也没有觉得很意外。

 

3

事后想想，这一切可能都得追溯到两年零十个月以前的那次。他们在纽约，在after party上喝得烂醉，以至于投资人和制片人们说的什么听起来都像吹捧。回酒店时他们歪歪斜斜，脚步踉跄，Michael看起来酒量不错，还算镇定，送他回他房间。

 

他记得的下一件事就是他们倒在那张king size的大床上，脸对着脸，很近的距离，不知道说什么说了很久很久，某个时刻，他们像谈莎士比亚一样谈到伊甸园，然后他记得他自己说：“你让我想起伊甸园里的某一样东西。”

Michael笑了，挪近了些，问：“是禁果？”

他近距离地看着对方的眼睛，这会儿是很浅的绿色。他说：“是蛇。”

Michael笑得更厉害，说：“Really？” 然后非常自然地往前移动，贴上了他的嘴。

他的舌头的确像蛇一样灵活。

紧接着，Michael就压到他身上了，居高临下地望着他，看起来非常危险，他挣起身子，想让他滚下去，但最后却得到又一个激烈的吻，双手被压在枕头上，Michael低下颈子看他的样子像在看猎物。他缓慢地在枕头上摇头，很结巴地说：“We...we can’t do this.”

Michael非常有攻击性地看着他，眯起眼睛。“Yeah we can.”

那晚后来的事情成了一团浆糊，他的记忆中最终只留下几个混乱而火热的片段。那其中令人羞耻地包括了他拱起身体去迎接更多毫无章法的热吻，还有他下面那个落入对方火热的手掌中的感受，或许还有对方高潮时乱发垂到额前的茫然样子。

Michael最终搂着他睡去，牙齿磨着他的脖子，那让他很不舒服，但他最终什么也没说，他太累了。

 

这些甚至都不是那个终极原因。

终极原因是醒来的那个早上，Michael还在，他们虽说是宿醉未消，好歹是清醒过来了。然后他的对手戏演员睁开眼睛看了他两秒钟，喊了他一句：Jamessssssss。他们的嘴唇继续贴到一起，他翻了个身压到Michael身上，后者的手溜进他皱巴巴的衬衫里，非常急切地摸着他光裸的后背。

他在晨光下得以端详对方那个曾经堂而皇之上过大银幕的东西，然后昏了头地握在手里动作着，听到那人喘得不行，Jamesy Charlie darling什么的乱喊一气，弄得他只能堵住对方的嘴巴。最后以他贴着对方耳朵喊了一声Fass告终——他也不知道为什么这句这么有效。

他们把床单搞得一塌糊涂，没有交谈，只是翻来覆去地接吻，抚摸彼此的身体。等又有反应时，他们都选择了忽略，就只是无穷无尽地爱抚，直到那情况已经无法忽略了。这时Michael突然起身跪在床边，他下意识地闭上眼睛，那种快感难以用语言形容。快到了的时候，他睁开眼，看到对方紧紧包裹着他的口腔和深深凹陷的下颌，再看到对方同时还在自慰——他只看到那通红的东西在对方手掌里快速地进出，就被这强烈的感官画面刺激得立刻到了。

 

他们大概抱着缓了一会儿，Michael的手机响了，他几乎是光着去接的电话，那样子很滑稽。他几乎笑出声，然后听到他说好，嗯，知道了。电话挂断，Michael的第一句话是：“抱歉，我能先用下浴室吗？我得赶飞机。”

更滑稽的是，他说这句话的语气完全彬彬有礼、温文尔雅，就好像是在问一位工作人员。

 

他们再也没有说起过这件事。

 

4

纽约的那一晚过后，他们结结实实有一年没见过一次面，再后来就是在剧组，Michael没事儿人一样晃过来和他们打招呼，并向他们集体介绍了Alicia。

大半年后，他得出演一场对着Alicia痛哭流涕的戏，他跪在那儿，哭得肝肠寸断、声嘶力竭，几乎哭哑了嗓子。镜头结束后，那女孩递给他矿泉水，并且称赞他是个好演员。

他们就此聊了两句，奇怪的是，对于他们两个共同认识的那个人，他们都闭口不谈。这场谈话以Alicia起身去接电话告终，她走开时他听到她说：“Hey, Michael—”

 

当晚，他喝多了，Michael居然给他打了电话，他一看到屏幕上那名字，接起来就骂：“I honestly don’t fucking care, fuck off.”

第二天早上他才看到Michael的一条短信，写着：Happy Birthday James.

那是他的三十七岁生日的清晨。

 

5

他搞不明白他，经过这七年，他仍然搞不明白他。

 

Michael三十七岁生日那天，他们在一家拙劣的小酒吧里做采访，他给Michael带了一支椰子水，对方照单全收的同时给了他一个拥抱，随后特别真诚地看着他的眼睛说：“我一直远远地仰慕着你。”

他太累了，不想再去追究这句话的真伪了，毕竟Michael能说得上Shameless，他姑且当真了。至少镜头下总得有点不是谎言的东西。

 

而仅是某些时候，深夜或者清晨，他会想给不知道身处何方的那个人打个电话，说一声我没事了，那件事已经过去了。

People should move on.

 

戏剧化的是，当他终于在这个三月早晨给Michael打电话时，对方电话居然在关机。

 

6

他曾在镜头前说过很多Michael的好话，半是假意，半是真心，但如果真要他拎出一个词来形容这位（曾经的）合作搭档，恐怕那答案会是Unpredictable。

 

当天下午两点钟，他来到一间他唯一所知的在这个时间还在营业、并且环境安静的酒馆，第二杯威士忌上来的时候，Michael到了，开场白是：“才是中午就喝这个？”

他回过头来，那人头发仍然乱得叹为观止，穿着简单的牛仔裤和T恤，很装模作样地问：“你在等人吗？我是否有荣幸可以坐这里？”

有时候，他喜欢那人的绅士风度，有时候他只是想打他，因为他的绅士风度。这一次，他摇摇头，一拳拍到Michael胸口去：“Shut up.”

Michael反倒笑得很开心，不怎么客气地抢了他的第二杯威士忌，在他的抗议中给他叫了啤酒，最清爽的那款。他们聊了几分钟SXSW、赛车和伦敦，单纯得像是重逢偶遇的老友。

 

就在他觉得这样的发展也不错时，Michael，再一次地表现出了unpredictable的因素，直接了当地趁着他拧第三瓶啤酒的瓶盖的空当问：“所以，我理解的是，你原谅我了？”

他差点让瓶盖划到手，同时差点从椅子上跌下去。“What are you talking about?” 

那件事的罪魁祸首（之一）眨着眼睛看着他，看上去居然显得无辜。

“当然我知道你说的是——我的重点是，我为什么得原谅你？”

“如果你不认为那是个错误，那大概是不需要。但你表现得——”

“那当然不是个错误，那只是——”他卡壳了。

Michael非常友善地望着他，等了一分钟，然后说：“你真的需要一个语言相关的超能力。”

他拍桌子，对方顶着的那头乱毛叫他没办法很好地发脾气。最终，他发现自己很无力地说：“Cause you always fucking run away.”

“You should have said that if you wanted me to stay. ”

 

他们默默看了对方一会儿，同时清了清嗓子。

他是率先转移话题的那个。“所以你下午有什么计划？”

“先回去收拾一下屋子吧，太乱了。” 对方说，颇有深意地看着他，“但我需要一个收拾家具的专家。”

他摇了摇头，叹了口气：“今天酒钱你付。”

 

Michael买了单，然后一如既往地走在前面为他开门。

踏出门槛的同时，Michael说：“It’s been three fucking years man, you could have…” 

他说：“Just shut the fuck up.” 

 

7

当他们稍迟一些时候到Michael狭小的公寓里打扫时，Michael告诉他三年前那个晚上他不记得的其他事。

“你非常醉，眼睛都失焦了，还在特别执着地问我，为什么是亚当和夏娃，为什么不是亚当和亚当？”Michael模仿着他的语气：“What’s fucking wrong with the Garden of Eden?” 

他感觉脸红，非常的：“I’m totally wasted.”

 

Michael得寸进尺地问：“那我还是那条蛇吗？”

他把湿抹布递给Michael手里，指使他去擦下橱柜。但Michael并不接，就站在那儿，微笑着。阳光透着百叶窗打到他乱糟糟的ginger头发上。

他的（前）合作演员这个非要逼迫别人的习惯什么时候能改改？

 

他直接把抹布扔到了橱柜上。

Michael叹了口气，走过去准备开始擦。

他说：“你当然是，我的老天，你当然一直都是那个诱惑小年轻的邪恶东西。”

 

Michael大笑，露出一些牙齿。

 

 

完


End file.
